


One Loss

by dreamerwatergirl



Series: Nightly Tales of Nightcrawler [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Baby!Kurt, Flashbacks, Post X-Men: First Class, during X-Men Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier lost Raven on that beach. He lost his students to the war. He lost more than most know. </p>
<p>What if instead of dropping her baby off that cliff she took him to the boy who raised her? She left him on that doorstep and ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I have been playing with this idea for a while by just imagining where Nightcrawler is during these movies and sadly there are no stories on the internet about the possibility of Charles raising Kurt. This is the story of how Kurt 'bamf'ed into the Professor's life. This might become a series but for now enjoy and tell me what you think.

“He’s just lost so much.” Hank told Wolverine and for all Logan knew about Charles there was one part of his past that only Hank knew and only because Hank was there. One loss that stood out among the others; one loss highlighted the pain of the others. The loss of his ‘nephew’ was too much for Charles to even acknowledge now in his drunken wallowing but Hank remembers the smile on his face, the love in his eyes and the hope in his entire begin, all things that had been dulled since she left them on that beach. Hank vaguely ponders that if they could use Cerebro they could find him as Logan nods, knowing enough of the man’s pain to limit any questions. They have been alone for so long that Hank should stay silent but he doesn’t.

“He’s just lost every trace of her.” At least it was vague. Up the grand staircase and in his study Charles can imagine the hooded figure that snuck on to the mansion’s ground (just like all those years ago). It was a year or two back but he still remembers the rain that fell that night and how damp the poor thing’s fur had been. He can picture the night the little dark bundle landed in his lap.

 

_The school was not much of a school. Cerebro was almost completed and the classrooms, labs and training rooms were barely there. Banshee, Havok and Beast had all claimed a room but other than those no other students were mulling around the hallways. Professor X grimaced at alarm clock as another white number flipped to reveal how sleepless his night was truly going to be. Beside his bed was the X rimmed wheelchair that Alex and Sean (and Hank based on his smirk) had gifted him. It was a reminder of the beach; of the day Raven disappeared in a poof of red smoke, the day the smell of sulfur mixed with the smell of salt water. He tried to focus his mind on the present and future but the shadow of the past in the dark of night was too distracting. Of course the present always had a way of jolting him back into reality. This jolt was a particularly loud one that caused the Professor’s brow to knit and for him to pull himself into the waiting chair. He sent down his thoughts to Hank, Alex, and Sean searching for the source of the clanging. But he only received scattered thoughts (‘He is making a mess. No, no, not that!’, ‘Will he shut up’, ‘I didn’t know Beast could shed this much’) and based on them, the Professor might as well start ‘professing’ with a few lessons about people trying to sleep. Charles rolled himself from his room on the first floor passed the empty rooms and the filled one close to the grand entrance where the sounds of Hank on the chandelier, loud voices, and a baby crying. What was going on?_

_“Come on, sweetie, give Uncle Hank back his glasses.”_

_“Beast, man, you’re freaking him out.”  
“I don’t think he can. I mean look at him. OW!” _

_“Nice work little buddy!”  
“Quite Sean or you’ll wake the professor” Charles finally came upon the source of it all. A sight he is certain he will never forget. Hank, all Beast out as Alex would say, hung from the chandelier. Alex stood smirking with a bundle in his arms as Sean covered a bleeding cut on his arm. Vases were over turned, Hank's blue fur was stuck to the carpeting, and water dripped from the table. _

_“I am afraid it is too late for that, Hank and get off the bloody chandelier.”_

_“I’m sorry Professor.” He mumbled as he dismounted. “We tried to-“ A cry cut Hank off as Charles looked passed him to see Alex shhing the wailing bundle of sheets he held in his arms._

_“Is that a baby, Hank?”_  
“Yes, we found him on the doorstep.”  
“Aww look Havok’s gook with children.” Alex glared at Sean as the crying stopped.

_“I’m not. That’s it I’m going back to bed. Here, Professor. I think he’s for you.” Alex dropped the bundle of sheets into his lap as he strolled to his room. He paused and pushed Hank’s glasses into his chest. Charles caught the squirming damp bundle, quickly moving to support the baby’s head and making a note to Havok to handle the child with more care next time. Once the squirming had stopped and the baby was settled in the crook of his arm, he pushed the sides of the rough sheet aside to see the child for the first time since the clanging began. The baby was small, a few days old, a week maybe more and light in his arm. His eyes meet golden ones that stood out in short dark blue fur. The baby shivered and Charles places a hand on his cheek feeling the soft wet fur before moving to a point ear and gasping at the cold. The baby reached up and wrapped his three-fingered hand around Charles’ finger. He soon began to cry though._

_“Ok I’m going to bed. I swear he's got a high pitch than I do.” Sean walked off to his room. Charles turned to Hank._

_“Oh don’t even think about it Hank. Go get him one of the softer heavier blankets from the hall closet. Then I want answers. I- we’ll be in the kitchen.” Hank sighed because he was thinking about sleeping. He was the one that found the baby on the doorstep in the rain but the crying had woken up Alex and had gotten Sean’s attention from where he had been striking out with a girl on the phone. The baby wasn’t wrapped in anything particularly warm and getting the baby to be was a lot hard than one would hypothesize. The young scientist hypothesized correctly that the baby was freezing so he grabbed the biggest blanket the closet held and headed toward the kitchen. The water-blurred note in his pocket was heavier than a truck stop napkin should be._

_“Here Professor. Oh watch out for the-“ The warning however was too late. The baby’s arrow point tail that had cut Banshee’s arm was freed from the sheets and proceeded to knock everything it could reach (bills for the contractors, a basket of fruit) off onto the floor._

_“Tail.”_

_“Our little friend has a tail.” Charles smiled down at the mystery babe that lay looking at him from the seam of his legs. He managed with less trouble than the three before to swaddle the baby. The young mutant yawned, feeling warm and safe, and snuggled into the Professor’s arms and closed his golden eyes and wrapped his tail loosely around the Professor's other arm.  
“Hank, who is our little friend? Where did he come from?” _

_“I found him laying on the doorstep with nothing but this” Hank pulled the napkin from his pocket and handed it to Charles.  
“I can only make out a couple words and some names. Yours and I’m guessing his.” He studied the blue stained paper and he could make out only a few words like: raise, _ _son,_ _me, please._

 _“What is his name, then?”_  
_“I couldn't quite make it out. Something with a K." "Kurt... His name is Kurt." "How do you know? Charles, shouldn't we find who he belongs to?.”_  
_“He belongs to us now Hank. Kurt belongs to us.” With his words the telepath drew little Kurt closer and held the napkin closer. He would raise, love and protect this child as if it were his own. Hank's scientific mind was peaked by a mutation appearing this early that thought perhaps he could runs some test on the child to see how he developed, maybe take a sample of his DNA for research, but his emotion and frankly tired mind sighed as he just wanted to sleep and it looked like childcare and babysitting was going to be in his future, not to mention the emotional toll the child origins could take and the worry Hank already held for their unexpected package. He looked back up at the soft smile the professor gave the child and his own lips turned up at the sweet scene. Charles used his telekinesis to feed the small probably underweight child some milk from their dwindling fridge and the child's blue tail coiled about his arm like a life line. The rain continued to pour outside the windows as Hank yawned and watched his friend take their new little addition to get some rest. Hank would have to deal in the morning._


	2. The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about a pain of loss. The first chapter struck the beginning of attachments. Everyone in the mansion grew attached to the little bundle of sunshine that landed on their doorstep and after the battle on the beach, Kurt was a breath of fresh air. The loss of that air plays out in the following chapter when it was bamfed away in the middle of the night.

There was so much pain in the world. He used to be able to the hear the world's pain in an unending wave of voices whispering in his skull. But now, now all he can hear is the cry of his own pain. The drugs took his powers and gave him his legs but there is not booze or chemical strong enough to take away all his pain, all his fear. He ran a hand through his hair, which fluttered softly through his fingertips. He let his hand drop to the bottle by his side as he needed a distraction from his mistake. The softness reminded him of what was gone. What he was too late to save and what he was too weak to find. God it hurt to remember. He wanted nothing more than to have him bundled safely in his arms again. This was a pain worse then the loss of death, because with the death of a loved one at least you know where they are. A wave of pain floods him as his mind wonders where he is, if he is safe. He wonders where his mother is, if she is safe. He darkly humors himself with the idea that maybe she is with him, that she is raising him with love and motherly affection. But motherly affection, or affection isn't Raven's way and according to the man downstairs with Hank she isn't safe. He should go with them. He should put the bottle down and he should stop putting the needles in his spine. He should quit forcing Hank to null and help destroy him and his sanity. He should help those he can, open his school. He should do a lot of things, he thinks to himself taking one more gulp of whiskey or was it bourbon, either way it burns his throat, but the pain is too fresh. He can hear the child's cries and giggles (more giggles than cries), feel his tail around his arm and the warmth against his chest. The pain of that day is a pungent as the smell of sulfur. The memories of it flood him and fear courses through him as he remembers it all so clearly. 

 

_It was night again and Charles was rocking the baby slowly in his arms. He talked softly to the child, telling him stories. He worried how the human world would treat the precious little blue boy. Over the months Kurt had been in the mansion, they had all grown attached to the sweet caring boy. Alex loved to play with him and Hank loved to teach him. Charles loved him, but they all knew they couldn't take the child to the park or out in public and Hank had to cut holes in the clothes they bought and the blankets they wrapped him in. The world wasn't ready for Kurt just yet and Charles deep down knew he would need to be strong and kind to survive. So Charles spoke to him of it while he rocked him to sleep. He was more talking to himself then the child when he said things like the "Never lose your smile. Never give in to the rage or the fear. I don't want to lose you to their hate and misunderstanding of your brilliance and love. Promise me you will never let them get to you." Kurt just blinked up at him and gurgled. He made a happy squeal and place a three fingered hand up to Charles' cheek, and then brought his tail up to his mouth to suckle on. Charles huffed a laugh and gently pulled the curve of the tail away from baby. He felt lucky to have such a sweet child that would want to comfort him. Charles settled back in his chair and laid the child on his chest as his golden eyes drifted close. The telepath brush the soft dark blue tuff of hair out of the child's face and stroked his fur. He snuggled the child closer. They had a crib but the child seemed to prefer warm touch and Charles couldn't deny him after seeing how those big gold eyes watered or how dejected the baby looked when he was put down. So it was common for the baby to sleep with him, but sometimes Hank or Alex would nap with him in the lab or on the couch after working on words, playing with blocks. Tonight, however, Hank was gone see about more chemicals do keep the beast under the surface and perhaps to pick up another book on child development, he thought Kurt as excelling, and Alex was with his family. Alex was really good with Kurt and when pressed he admitted to having a young brother around Kurt's age. Neither were to be back until the next day around noon so when Charles awoke to another presence in the house, fear struck him and he clutched Kurt tighter. He sent out his thoughts to try and see who it was, fearing it was some humans trying to find the rumored devil spawn. Kurt was sleeping, purring away, until the red mutant appeared with a cloud of fire and red smoke. He crouching over Charles in his chair and snarled while he grabbed the baby. Kurt started to cry and he wrapped his tail about the arm of the wheelchair as the teleported tried to rip him away from Charles' grasp. His cries grew louder as the red mutant pulled his tail away from the wheelchair with a rough tug. Charles clung to Kurt's little frame as he was overwhelmed with the baby's thoughts of fear and panic. The teleporter bamfed all to the entrance of the school. The sudden change in location caused Charles to loose his grip on the baby. He tumbled to the ground. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as he looked up to see one of the haunting figures from the beach. Azazel held the squirming and screaming child in his arms while his tail whished threateningly around him. The rising sun caused the tail and the mutant to cast ugly shadows on the wall. Charles tried to plead with him not to take the child, that Kurt was safe with him, here in the mansion and the demon just smirked. The telepath tried to use his mind to hold the teleporter in one place but with another poof of red smoke and flame, they were gone. Kurt's cries still echoed for a few moments. Charles could hear his fear, hear his confusion. Tears welled in his eyes because he was gone._

Charles still remembers how he laid on that floor where Azazel had dropped him until Hank returned (as he used his powers to cling to Kurt's consciousness). They had gone straight to Cerebro but all Charles could hear was the child's pain and fear. The teleporter could not be pinpointed. Kurt's emotions were loud, but his location was not. He was gone and that loss became to much of Charles. He had promised to protect the baby and he failed. Fear of failure and the pain of loss kept him from opening the school longer than a semester as the war continued to take things from him. The memories of his sweet child were fresh, the worry and anxiety crippled him so he drank and suppressed his powers. Depression over took him and Hank and all he had left was the pictures and memories of Kurt and booze he had plenty of that. Charles sighed as he thought about what the strange man down stairs claimed to be and say. Perhaps he knew Kurt in the future, perhaps he is safe and unharmed out in the world. Raven wasn't safe. He had always wanted Kurt to meet his mother and he knew she would want to see him. Charles wanted to see her again. He promised to keep her safe and he supposed he should keep that promise. Perhaps now that his legs function and he only has his pain to deal with he can keep that promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I might add other random chapters of fluff and stuff but for the most part this is the last chapter for with baby!Kurt. I really want to do use the teenage Kurt and the storyline of X-men Apocalypse with the same idea of Charles, Hank and Alex raising a baby!Kurt for a while and all that and will add it to the series. Let me know if anyone wants to see more fluffy baby!Kurt and let me know what you think. Commenting is the best way to get more from me. Sorry if it sucks and for mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so in light of the most recent X-men movie with the return of Nightcrawler, I have been on a Nightcrawler kick and I want to continue with this idea so stay tuned I guess.


End file.
